Artha-shastra
El Artha-shastra es un antiguo tratado indio acerca del arte de gobernar, la política económica y la estrategia militar. El texto identifica a su autor por los nombres de KautiliaI. W. Mabbett: «The date of the Arthaśāstra» (‘datación del Artha-sastra’), en la revista Journal of the American Oriental Society, vol. 84, n.º 2, 84 (2): págs. 162-169, abril de 1964. doi:10.2307/597102. ISSN 0003-0279. JSTOR 597102.Thomas R. Trautmann: Kauṭilya and the Arthaśāstra: a statistical investigation of the authorship and evolution of the text (pág. 10). Leiden: E. J. Brill, 1971. «En su carácter como autor de un arthaśāstra generalmente se lo nombra por su nombre gotra (apellido familiar), Kauṭilya». y Visnú Gupta,Thomas R. Trautmann, 1971: 5 «En el Arthasastra, el último verso de la obra ... es la única instancia del nombre personal Visnúgupta en vez del nombre gotra de Kautilia». que tradicionalmente se identifica con Chanakia Pandit (c. 350-283 a. C.),Mabbett, 1964: «Las referencias a esta obra en otros textos sánscritos la atribuyen diversamente a Visnúgupta, Chanakia y Kautilia. En cada caso se entiende que es el mismo individuo. El PanchaTantra identifica explícitamente a Chanakya con VisnúGupta». que era un erudito pakistaní de Taksila y más tarde fue primer ministro del Imperio mauria. Título del libro * arthaśāstra, en el sistema AITS (alfabeto internacional para la transliteración del sánscrito). * अर्थशास्त्र, en escritura devanagari del sánscrito. * Pronunciación: /ártja shástra/,Véase la entrada − śāstra, que se encuentra 25 renglones antes del final de la primera columna de la pág. 91 en el Sanskrit-English Dictionary del sanscritólogo británico Monier Monier-Williams (1819-1899). simplificado como /árta shástra/. Etimología Los diferentes estudiosos han traducido la palabra Artha-shastra de diferentes maneras: * Monier Monier-Williams: ‘libro sobre vida práctica y gobierno político’, siendo artha: ‘desarrollo económico, vida práctica, gobierno político’, y śāstrá: ‘escritura sagrada, libro’. * R. P. Kangle: ‘ciencia de la política’, ‘tratado de ayuda para que el rey adquiera y proteja la tierra»’Roger Boesche: «Kautilya's Arthaśāstra on war and diplomacy in ancient India», en la revista The Journal of Military History, 67 (1): págs. 9-37, enero de 2003. doi:10.1353/jmh.2003.0006. ISSN 0899-3718. * A. Basham L.: ‘un tratado sobre la forma de gobierno’Boesche, 2003. * D. D. Kosambi: ‘ciencia de la ganancia material’ * G. P. Singh: ‘ciencia de la política’ * Roger Boesche: ‘ciencia de la economía política’. Roger Boesche describe el Artha-shastra como «un libro de realismo político, un libro que analiza cómo funciona el mundo político e indica cómo debería funcionar, un libro que revela con frecuencia a un rey qué medidas calculadoras y a veces brutales debe llevar a cabo para preservar el estado y el bien común.Boesche, 2002, pág. 17. Datación y autoría Si Kautilia o Visnugupta son el mismo ministro Chanakia del reino mauria, entonces el Arthasastra dataría del siglo III a. C. Sin embargo, ciertas afinidades con los smritis (textos sobre tradición religiosa) y algunas referencias en ese siglo habrían sido anacrónicas (en este caso, no obsoletas sino todavía inexistentes), por lo que sugieren que el Arthasastra se habría escrito entre el siglo II y el siglo IV d. C.Thomas R. Trautmann: The ages of the Arthaśāstra (págs. 167-187), 1971. Thomas R. Trautmann y Mabbett coinciden en que el Artha-sastra no puede ser anterior al siglo II, pero sí está basado en material anterior.Thomas R. Trautmann: The ages of the Arthaśāstra (pág. 185), 1971. «Si el Kautilīya Arthasastra en su forma actual no es tan antiguo como pretende, en cambio el propio Shastra sí es antiguo, posiblmente anterior al resto de dharma-smritis sagrados sobre religión». Mabbett, 1964: K. C. Ojha propone que la tradicional identificación de Vishnugupta con Kautilia fue causada por una confusión entre editor y autor, y sugiere que Vishnugupta es, de hecho, un recopilador de la obra original de Kautilia. Thomas Burrow va más allá y dice que Chanakya y Kautilia en realidad son dos personas diferentes.Trautmann, 1971: pág. 67: Al final de este tratado Artha-shastra, dice: Más recientemente, S. N. MitalS. N. Mital: Kautilya Arthashastra Revisited. Nueva Delhi: PHISPC, 2000. afirmó que los métodos utilizados por Trautmann no eran suficientes para probar sus afirmaciones, y que por lo tanto «no existe ninguna prueba directa que demuestre que Kautilia sea el único autor del Artha-sastra, ni evidencia de que el Artha-sastra no fue escrito en el siglo III a. C.Balbir S. Sihag: «Kautilya on the scope and methodology of accounting, organizational design and the role of ethics in ancient India», en la revista The Accounting Historians Journal. El texto fue influyente hasta el siglo XII, cuando desapareció. Siguió siendo conocido a través de referencias a él en las obras de Dandin, Bana, Visnú Sharma, Mallinathasuri, Megástenes, etc. El sanscritólogo Rudrapatnam Shamasastry (1868–1944) trabajaba en el Oriental Research Institute Mysore (instituto de investigaciones orientales de Misore, cuya biblioteca albergaba miles de manuscritos sánscritos en hojas de palma. Shamasastry, como bibliotecario, examinaba varios de estos frágiles manuscritos cada día, para determinar su contenido y catalogarlos. En 1905 dijo haber descubierto el texto del Arthashastra, escrito en letra grantha. El texto había sido enviado por «un pandit del distrito de Tanyore a la Biblioteca Oriental». ShamaSastri transcribió el texto y en 1909 lo publicó en letra devanagari. Lo tradujo al inglés, y lo publicó en 1915. Este descubrimiento fue «un acontecimiento trascendental en la historia del estudio de la antigua política india».Ram Sharan Sharma: «Aspects of political ideas and institutions in ancient India». 1959. Nueva Delhi: Motilal Banarsidass, 1996. Pág. 4. Gradualmente en otras partes de la India se descubrieron más copias del Arthashastra.Boesche, 2002, pág. 8. Contenidos El Artha-shastra aboga por una gestión autocrática de una economía eficiente y sólida. Se discute la ética de la economía y los deberes y obligaciones de un rey.R. K. Sen, y R. L. Basu: Economics in Arthasastra. Nueva Delhi: Deep & Deep Publications, 2006. El alcance de Arthasastra, sin embargo, es mucho más amplio que el arte de gobernar, y ofrece un resumen de todo el marco legal y burocrático de la administración de un reino, con una riqueza de detalles descriptivos sobre temas culturales, tales como la mineralogía, minería, metales, agricultura, ganadería, medicina y el uso de la fauna silvestre.C. Tisdell: «Elephants and polity in ancient India as exemplified by Kautilya’s Arthasastra (science of polity)», publicado en Working papers in Economics, Ecology and the Environment, n.º 120. School of Economics, University of Queensland: Brisbane, Queensland, 2005. El Artha-shastra también se centra en cuestiones de bienestar (por ejemplo, la redistribución de la riqueza durante una hambruna) y la ética colectiva que mantienen unida a la sociedad. Libros del «Artha-shastra» El Artha-shastra se divide en 15 libros (se agregan los títulos de algunos de sus capítulos más importantes):Kautilya: Arthashastra (selección de textos), traducción del francés de Sérgio Bath. En Walter COSTA PORTO (editor), Universidad de Brasilia: [http://www.dominiopublico.gov.br/download/texto/sf000031.pdf Conselhos aos governantes] (recopilación de textos de Isócrates, Platón, Kautilya, Maquiavelo, Erasmo de Roterdam, Miguel de Cervantes, cardenal Mazarino, Mauricio de Nassau, Federico de Prusia, etc.), págs. 77-119. Brasilia: Conselho Editorial do Senado Federal (Clássicos da Política), primera edición, 841 págs., 1998. : 1) Acerca de la disciplina. :: 4) El objetivo de las ciencias productivas y del castigo. :: 7) Los límites de los sentidos. :: 8) El nombramiento de ministros. :: 11) El establecimiento de informantes. :: 13) La protección dentro del propio estado. :: 15) Las sesiones del Consejo de Estado. :: 16) La misión de los embajadores. :: 17) La protección de los príncipes. :: 19) Las funciones del rey. :: 20) Los deberes del rey con respecto a su harén. : 2) Los deberes de los ministros de gobierno. :: 7) El oficio del contador. :: 8) Descubrir desviaciones de impuestos realizadas por funcionarios corruptos. :: 9) Examen de la conducta de los servidores públicos. :: 16) El superintendente de comercio. :: 21) El superintendente de aduanas. :: 27) El superintendente de las prostitutas. :: 31) El superintendente de los elefantes. : 3) Acerca de la ley. :: 2) El matrimonio y sus deberes. La propiedad de la esposa y las indemnizaciones debidas. :: 3) Los deberes de la esposa . :: 18) La difamación. :: 19) La agresión. : 4) La eliminación de espinas. :: 8) El juicio y la tortura para obtener una confesión. :: 11) La pena de muerte, con tortura y sin ella. :: 12) Relaciones sexuales con niñas. : 5) La conducta de los cortesanos. :: 4) La conducta del cortesano. : 6) La fuente de los estados soberanos. : 7) El fin de la política séxtupla. :: 9) Adquisición de oro y compra de amigos. : 8) Acerca de los vicios y calamidades. :: 2) Consideraciones sobre las dificultades enfrentadas por el rey y su reino. : 9) El trabajo de un invasor. : 10) Acerca de la guerra. : 11) La conducta de las empresas. : 12) Acerca de un poderoso enemigo. : 13) Medios estratégicos para capturar una fortaleza. : 14) Métodos secretos. : 15) El planeamiento de un tratado. Notas Categoría:Literatura antigua de India Categoría:Libros del siglo II Categoría:Libros del siglo III Categoría:Libros del siglo IV Categoría:Literatura en sánscrito Categoría:Libros de política Categoría:Libros sobre ética Categoría:India en el siglo II Categoría:India en el siglo III Categoría:India en el siglo IV Categoría:Ensayos del siglo IV a. C.